Bedtime Games
by Romanoma
Summary: Sleep is a many splendid thing. Seto learns of its beauty the hard way… [SetoxYami]


**Title: **Bedtime Games

**Author: **Elsalhir Erestar

**Pairing: **Yami x Seto

**Genre**: Humour/ yaoi

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Sleep is a many splendid thing. Seto learns of its beauty the **hard** way…

**Bedtime Games**

I winced as another kick hit me in the back of the shin, biting my lip to beat down my temper. That must have been at least the tenth time that had happened in one night, and that was just when the target was my legs. I felt a tug on the duvet and relinquished my grip a little, hoping that was what the problem was. The subconscious was a funny thing after all.

I rolled over onto my other side, glaring blearily at the small creature lying beside me. He was blissfully unaware of course, lost to the realm of dreams while I was lying here awake beside a sadistic, subliminal, assailant. With a heavy sigh I closed my eyes again and tried to sleep, without expecting the small snatch of peace to last very long.

It didn't. Only this time he punched me in the face instead of kicking me in the leg. I growled and grasped his wrist tightly so I could hold it down, hoping he didn't intend on turning over. Of course, that was too much to hope for. He let out a little whine at the confinement and begrudgingly I let go, only to be caught in the nose as he flipped over onto his other side and sighed, blissfully unaware that he was abusing his lover.

Maybe if I moved over a little bit, he wouldn't be able to reach. Sighing to myself, utterly exasperated, I scooted away from him. There was a fair bit of distance between us now; a good metre (it was _big_ bed) which I hoped would suffice. If I'd have known he moved around _this_ much I would have insisted he sleep on the floor.

Finally content, I closed my eyes, optimistic that I had solved the problem. But no…

No more than ten minutes later I awoke to the noise of obnoxious snoring next to my ear and my eyes sprang open, the familiar scent of him drifting into my senses. I rolled my eyes, noting that he was spread-eagled across my back with his face buried into my neck.

This was getting ludicrous.

"Yami…" I grumbled, knowing that he wasn't going to wake up unless I screamed it in his ear. And I didn't want to do that. He made a puppy-like whimper and snuggled into my back, fingers knotting into my shirt. I wouldn't have minded had my face not been pushed right into my pillow, barely allowing me the space to breath. I tried to pry his fingers open so I could roll over, but he was having none of that.

"Mmm, Seto…" he muttered, subconsciously pressing a kiss to my neck. The warm tingle left in wake of his lips wasn't enough to ease my growing irritation. Splaying my palms out on the mattress I rolled myself onto my side, taking him with me, but he didn't care, continuing to leisurely snooze without a care in the world, clinging to my back like a baby koala.

How could such loud snores come from something so small? I momentarily laughed at the thought of him snoring as pharaoh, his medjai standing guard sniggering to themselves. But it was alright for them- they didn't have to sleep next to him- and that killed my amusement.

Taking a frighteningly aggravated breath, I relaxed for a second to gather my thoughts, wondering what I could do which wouldn't end up in either a) sleeping on the floor or b) waking Yami. This was certainly a conundrum.

Ok. Maybe he just wanted my side of the bed. I could understand that. I was picky about it too, but… I didn't really want to give it up. Still, if it got me a decent night's sleep then I didn't mind.

After a few moments of trying to release myself from Yami's extremely tight grip, I slithered out of bed, almost dragging the sleeping creature with me. He grumbled a little and I chuckled, watching him for a brief moment before I stalked around to the other side of the bed, picking up the duvet that had managed to fall on the floor and various discarded pillows as I went. I cast the duvet over my small lover-him snuggling into it- tossed the pillows haphazardly across the mattress and then slipped back into bed, taking very little care not to move too much. He could sleep through a hurricane after all.

Shaking my head I fell back into the pillows once more, fleetingly glancing at Yami before I closed my eyes, fiercely intent on getting to sleep this time and staying that way until morning.

It worked. Soon I drifted off into heavenly slumber, enjoying the peace and quiet and the lack of physical harm.

Had _anyone_ really expected it to last?

I woke with a start as the next kick was aimed at the small of my back and I grunted in pain. That was it. My temper snapped. I turned over and sat up; rubbing my eyes tiredly before leaning over to switch on my bedside lamp, illuminating the room and the body sprawled next to me. And when I say sprawled, I _mean_ sprawled. Diagonally. Taking up a good two thirds of the damn bed.

I narrowed my eyes, gritting my teeth. So, he wanted to play did he?

I leaned down with a smirk, one hand slithering up the bare expanse of his chest. "Yami…" I whispered gently into his ear, nipping at the lobe. He giggled. "Yami," I said louder, tongue swirling inside. He giggled again. I frowned, sitting back. And then grabbing his shoulders I gave him a little shake. Then a harder shake. Then a really hard shake!

Nothing!

"Damnit, Yami!" I yelled, far past being aggravated. This was war!

With a vengeful grin I moved to straddle his thighs, getting myself comfortable. If this didn't wake him up_, nothing_ would!

Undoing the buttons on his pyjama trousers, I pulled out his limp member, my grin widening. No one could sleep through this.

Bending down I took him into my mouth all the way down to the hilt. I looked up to see his lips part very slightly and ever so slowly, I slid him out until there was just his delicious head remaining, stroking his base with my fingertips. A sly moan burst from his throat and for a second I thought he'd woken up, but no, he slumbered on. A little bit put-out, I continued in my plight, sliding up and down until he grew hard.

It didn't take long because it never did. He had the libido of a jack-rabbit on Viagra. He intermittently groaned and purred, at one point a hand fisting in my hair, giving me the indication that he'd finally woken up!

"S-Seto!" he whimpered, arching into my mouth. I massaged his hips lovingly with the palms of my hands, hearing him keen, sending a delightful shiver up my spine. "Ah..! Please…."

Well my plan had worked at least, but now I was just plain enjoying myself and I was just as hard as he was. After this I intended on screwing him senseless as punishment for keeping me awake. Then he'd be too tired to move around in bed.

I could hear rather than sense he was approaching climax. His little whines, groans and moans were closer together, hips moving at a more frantic, frenetic pace. I had to hold him down to stop myself choking, sucking harder on his length.

With a final yell he released into my mouth and I swallowed triumphantly, letting him continue to thrust until he came down from his high. After moments of frenzied passion he lay limp on the bed, breath laboured and content. He slipped from my mouth and I wiped my lips with the most sinister of smirks, sighing in utter satisfaction.

Triumph was a most wonderful feeling. I looked up to see Yami's eyes were closed, a little smile on his face. I flopped down beside him, raining kisses all over his damp face and hair, nuzzling his chin with my nose. My erection throbbed and I grinned. I was looking forward to gloating about this in the morning.

"Seto…" he murmured softly. I responded with a kiss to his ear, still smirking like the Cheshire Cat.

"Yes, Yami…?"I said seductively.

He sighed. Turned over. And began to snore. Loudly.

The smirk dropped from my face.

"Yami?" I said, shooting into a sitting position. "Yami, you're awake aren't you?"

My only response was a deafening snore.

My shoulders heaved. Sleepily rubbing my eyes, I fell back into the pillows, remorseful towards my poor manhood begging for attention. Enough was enough. I'd lost this non-consensual game.

I couldn't beat Yami at anything…

**Notes**- Meh! I hate the ending- I spent more time trying to think of one than writing the whole thing. It had no real idea to it- just sort of a little showing Seto's caring side? He didn't want to wake Yami up…. Ah hell who am I kidding! XD It was just a stupid spur of the moment fic that I'm not particularly all that proud of, but it made me smile… So yeah, there you go.


End file.
